A well known problem associated with today's footwear is that it is not designed to adequately protect the user's feet from the natural stresses that result from walking. Improper weight distribution can cause a number of injuries to the human foot. These ailments can range from those as simple as foot fatigue to those as severe as actual metatarsal injuries. The present invention footwear sole has been designed to help overcome or at least reduce these problems.